Triangle
by UnknownBanget
Summary: "Jemari mereka bertaut satu per satu. Hingga kedua telapak tangan mereka menempel sempurna. Lagu yang mereka mainkan sudah mendekati akhir, lalu selesai. Harmoni piano berganti menjadi lagu hujan yang monoton. Dua insan itu masih saja bergandengan tangan. Seperti dua sejoli yang siap menghadapi dunia bersama-sama." Han Eunri (OC), Taeyang, dan Shin Soohyun. Enjoy the fic.


**Triangle**

Cast: Han Eunri (OC), Taeyang (Big Bang), Soohyun (UKiss)

* * *

Ting. Eunri menoleh ketika mendengar suara tuts piano ditekan, tak terlalu tinggi, tak juga rendah. Iseng dia menebak-nebak dalam hatinya. Apa itu do? Atau mi? Atau sol? Bisa jadi itu re. Eunri tidak punya bakat dalam menebak nada. Siapa peduli, Eunri yakin bahwa bosnya -si pria pemuda _mohawk_ itu- asal saja menekan tuts piano.

Dari pemandangan hujan yang mengguyur Seoul di malam ini, Eunri ganti menatap Taeyang. Tubuhnya yang kekar duduk di belakang piano, sekilas tersenyum padanya. Begitu saja, matanya melengkung manis. Taeyang lalu menghadap piano dan mulai bermain tanpa tahu apa efek senyumannya pada Eunri.

Wajah Eunri memanas. Senyumnya tak bisa ditahan. Ia pun kembali melihat keluar. Memperhatikan air yang jatuh makin deras semata-mata untuk menutupi rona wajahnya. Merah, rasanya panas. Hatinya menghangat melihat senyum itu. Eunri merasa seperti ABG yang melihat pujaan hatinya.

Eh? Pujaan hati?

Lagi-lagi suara tuts piano yang ditekan. Kali ini lebih kompak. Membentuk harmoni yang cantik, memanjakan telinga Eunri. Dan alunan lembut suara Taeyang mengiringinya. _Don't Wanna Try-Frankie J._

Hujan, piano, dan suara _RnB _Taeyang berperan laksana hipnotis bagi Eunri. Ia menoleh sebentar, terpukau dengan permainan pemuda sepantarannya tersebut. Kosong. Suara Taeyang yang merdu mengambil alih pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang… tidak ada. Terlalu mempesona pemuda itu menunjukkan bakatnya.

Eunri berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Masih tak sadar. Masih dengan alunan lagu yang membuainya.

Tepat saat Taeyang menyelesaikan kalimat kedua dalam reffrain lagu tersebut. _Don't wanna try no more._

Ia berhenti. lalu menoleh pada Eunri. Seketika itu membuat sang gadis kembali ke alam sadarnya. Walau cuma sedikit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyang. Matanya menatap Eunri bingung. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan binar asing seperti memuja. Juga terbius.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk Eunri bisa memutuskan apa kata yang sebaiknya diucapkan. Dan kata itu tak lain, "Bagus,"

Taeyang tersenyum kecil, berbeda sekali dengan dalam hatinya. Sejuta miniatur dirinya di dalam sana melompat girang secara bersamaan. Geli. Seperti ada sayap yang perlahan mengangkatnya terbang pelan-pelan. Oh! Senangnya!

Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu ketika gadis pujaanmu memujimu?

"Bisa main?" tanya Taeyang. Tanpa dijelaskan pun Eunri sudah mengerti kalau maksudnya adalah main piano. Dan ia menggeleng. Taeyang lalu tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?" ada benar-benar nada tak percaya dalam suaranya.

"Benar. Aku hanya tahu nada-nada dasar. Sisanya..." Eunri menyambung kalimat itu dengan gerakan 'memotong leher'.

Kali ini Taeyang tertawa renyah. "Sini!" pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi piano. Memang panjang. Cukuplah untuk menampung dua orang.

Dengan patuh, Eunri duduk di sana. Jarinya yang usil menekan-nekan tuts dengan asal. Membunyikan nada yang tak karuan. Taeyang tertawa kecil. Wajah itu, dalam suasana segelap ini ia malah terlihat bercahaya. Menerangi café-nya yang sudah tutup.

Eunri lalu berhenti di satu tuts. Rasanya ia mengingat sesuatu. Ditekan-tekannya tuts itu sambil mengingat lagu yang ia rasa dimulai dari nada itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyang.

"Sebentar-sebentar..." Eunri masih memainkan jarinya di tuts itu, berusaha mengingat.

Wajah berpikir itu... sungguh membuat Taeyang gemas setengah mati. Dahi yang mengerut, bibir agak mengerucut. Setengah mati pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat yang macam-macam.

Mencubit pipi misalnya…

"Ah!" jemari Eunri lalu bermain lompat dari satu tuts ke lainnya. Terdengarlah sebuah nada yang Taeyang kenali. Dan suara lembut Eunri lalu mengalun. "_Cause my world revolves around you it so hard for me to breath…_"

Otomatis Taeyang menekan tiga tuts bersamaan, mengiringi Eunri dan permainan dasarnya. Keduanya menoleh, saling menatap lalu tersenyum. "_Let's do this!_" ujar Taeyang.

Bermain musik seperti juga cinta. Mengikuti naluri. Naluri akan menuntun kita membunyikan nada-nada sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Jemari Eunri bergerak begitu saja. Taeyang yang mengiringi. Satu dalam harmoni. Saling menimpali sesuai dengan lirik 'No Air' milik Alicia Keys dan Chris Brown yang memang romantis. Beberapa kali, keduanya saling tatap. Sambil menyanyikan lagu itu, menghayati setiap kalimat yang terucap.

Sesungguhnya, Taeyang sedang tenggelam dalam cahaya Eunri. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tampak begitu menarik baginya. Sorot mata itu, ketika bertatapan dengannya, sungguh lembut, sekaligus lugas dalam menyampaikan perasaan. Seolah lirik '_If you ain't here I just can't breath_' yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah isi hati Eunri yang sebenarnya.

Hujan, sudah malam, dan harmoni yang mereka ciptakan menghanyutkan Taeyang dan Eunri. Masing-masing hanya memerlukan satu tangan untuk memainkan piano. Tangan lainnya bergantung bebas. Tidak peduli dengan status mereka sekarang, kedua tangan mereka yang bebas seperti kutub magnet yang berlawanan. Saling mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dan dekat.

Jemari mereka bertaut satu per satu. Hingga kedua telapak tangan mereka menempel sempurna. Lagu yang mereka mainkan sudah mendekati akhir, lalu selesai. Harmoni piano berganti menjadi lagu hujan yang monoton. Dua insan itu masih saja bergandengan tangan. Seperti dua sejoli yang siap menghadapi dunia bersama-sama.

Harusnya Eunri tahu ini salah.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan agak keras menyadarkan mereka. Seorang pria masuk dengan wajah panik luar biasa. "_Annyeonghaseyo!_" sapanya.

Tadinya Taeyang dan Eunri sedang saling menatap. Mereka memutus kontak itu, juga dengan tautan tangan mereka.

"_Chagi, jeongmal mianhae _aku terlambat!" ucap pria itu. "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Taeyang-_ssi!_" sapanya sopan. Taeyang mengangguk saja dan tersenyum.

Jantung Eunri berdetak kencang saat melihat orang itu. Pria tinggi yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Orang yang selama dua tahun ini menemaninya.

Bukan... Bukan karena perasaan cinta jantungnya berdebar seperti ini. Lebih kepada gugup dan takut. Persis seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"_Kajja_ pulang, chagi! Kudengar malam nanti akan ada badai," lanjut pria itu. Shin Soohyun. Pacar Eunri. Taeyang merasa hatinya diiris ketika mengingat hubungannya dengan Eunri.

"Ne," Eunri berucap patuh. Ia berdiri dan menatap Taeyang tak rela. "Aku pulang dulu, bos! Sampai jumpa besok," ucapnya pelan. Ada gurat sedih di sana, yang samar-samar bisa ditangkap oleh Taeyang.

Gadis itu menurut saja ketika sang kekasih menggandeng tangannya, terkesan sangat protektif. Tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Taeyang. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum getir pada Eunri.

Bimbang melanda Eunri. Kenapa hatinya harus tak rela begini meninggalkan Taeyang. Apa karena pesona pemuda itu begitu kuat?

_Ya, pasti itu! _Eunri mengiyakan dalam hati. _Mana ada sih perempuan yang rela moment-nya dengan pria ganteng dihentikan secara paksa?_

Ia lalu tertawa kecil, sebenarnya lebih kepada berusaha membuat hatinya tenang. _Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan perasaan yang sama seperti kepada Oppa dulu._

Sang Oppa membukakan pintu untuknya. Menyuruhnya untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Hujan masih deras. Soohyun berniat mempercepat perjalanan mereka yang sebenarnya singkat itu.

Dari dalam cafe, Taeyang menatap kepergian mereka. Eunri memang telah merebut hatinya sejak awal. Tapi dulu rasanya belum sekuat ini. Belum sesakit ini.

Sekali dua kali ia menghela nafas. Kakinya lalu melangkah ke arah tangga, naik ke kamarnya. Ia butuh istirahat hari ini. Sangat membutuhkannya.

Dipandanginya telapak tangan yang tadi bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Eunri. Hangat itu masih belum hilang. Masih menjalar di sana, merambat sampai hatinya.

_Eunri-ah..._ Taeyang tersenyum. _Aku mencintaimu…_

Mata sabitnya terpejam begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Terlihat melengkung sempurna dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya makin tampan. Dalam hati ia berucap doa, semoga ia dapat memimpikan Eunri malam ini.

Mimpi saja... Rasanya sudah cukup malam ini.


End file.
